


In an Instant

by Nierza



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, M/M, True Love, fairy tale-ish?, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nierza/pseuds/Nierza
Summary: When the royals from the neighbouring kingdom of Heartland come to visit, Yuya isn't exactly feeling enthused. However, what they brought with them has Yuya's attention and he finds himself caught up in an instant in this mysterious, yet incredibly charming visitor.





	1. Introductions

The small velvet box sat on Yuya's wooden nightstand from when it had been given to him prior, untouched to the point that it was developing a small layer of dust. Although he knew when his mother had presented him with it over a week ago that she hadn't meant him anything but happiness, the sight of it made his heart feel heavy with stress.

'When you meet the right person, you'll know,' she said.

'I met your father when I was about your age too,' she said.

'It can all happen in an instant!' she said.

It wasn't as though it was the first time she'd ever brought up the subject of true love and really, when he was younger, Yuya had adored hearing about it. But... now that he was older, it felt... tense. It felt like... pressure. It felt like... his time to do what he wanted to do was coming quickly to an end and he wasn't prepared for that.

Yuya took a deep breath and finished adjusting the sash that ran over his chest, checking himself in the mirror one last time before leaving his room and stepping out into the hallway where his less-than-patient escort waited for him.

“ _Finally_ ,” Sawatari stressed, “As much as I understand the importance of looking your best, I don't exactly appreciate being kept waiting when I told you I'd be here at 3:00pm _sharp_. You could show a little more respect for my time,” he lectured him, earning a chuckle and a grin from the other male.

“You'd think you were prince with the way you talk. Honestly, you'd probably suit it better than me,” Yuya joked as the two made their way down the long hallway. Sawatari snorted, turning his nose up. “Oh, there's no question in that! But alas, fate has dealt us such different cards,” he bemoaned, tilting his head back a bit and resting his fingertips on his forehead dramatically.

Yuya laughed, feeling a bit of the pressure he'd felt on his chest lifting. There was a reason that Yuya had chosen Sawatari as his personal knight that went beyond his not-quite-perfect coordination or sub par fighting skills and this was it. He could always manage to make him laugh.

Sawatari reached the two large doors that led to the throne room, pushing them open and stepping inside first, taking a sweeping bow after he entered. “The ever-late Prince Yuya has arrived!” he announced, letting Yuya walk into the room, the young prince still chuckling to himself. “Thank you, Sawatari,” he grinned, then went to stand beside his parents who sat on their respective thrones.

King Yusho chuckled a bit himself. “Oh, how kind of you to join us, Yuya! On time I might add,” he beamed.

“Although cutting it close,” Yoko interject with a bit of a huff. Yuya smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I got a little... caught up. You said you wanted me to look extra nice for today after all!” he pointed out, coming up with a quick excuse which, by her expression, his mother wasn't buying.

Today was the day the royal Prince and Princess from the kingdom of Heartland were to arrive and Yuya had been expected to be there to greet them. It was customary among their kingdoms to host the royals from a neighbouring kingdom once every couple of years. The royals from that kingdom would come stay in the castle for a few days and on the last day, there would be a grand ball held in their honor. This year, it was their turn to host Heartland.

Yuya had only been there once before, though they hadn't stayed too long as there had been some sort of... friction between his mother and the, at that time, current queen. He didn't know much about it and he'd probably have been too young to properly understand at the time even if he _had_ been told.

Either way, his contact with the two royals coming to visit them now had been brief. So much so that Yuya could hardly remember them.

The sound of the herald entering the room mixed with the sharp jab of Sawatari's elbow snapped Yuya back into focus in time for his announcement.

“Introducing their highnesses of the Kingdom of Heartland, Prince Shun and Princess Ruri.” the herald announced, bowing and gesturing the two royals as they entered to the sound of trumpets, their guard at their sides as they stepped into the room, stopping the appropriate distance away from the king and queen.

Yuya had to admit, they were an interesting pair. The prince had a sharp, guarded look to him and an intimidation in his piercing, yellow eyes that dared anyone to try something funny. The princess, on the other hand, had a gentle, sweet aura to her, her soft smile inviting and kind. Although there was one shockingly apparent similarity between the two of them that Sawatari voiced to him before he could even finish his thought, leaning in closer to him to whisper.

“Whoa, talk about _gorgeous_ ,” he murmured, “They must have really good genes in that family. I dare say, they're almost as attractive as me!” he urged. Yuya giggled softly at that, “Sawatari, stop~” he whispered back with a grin before a sharp side eye from his mom made him straighten again.

Yusho stood up from his throne, opening his arms in a wide gesture. “Welcome to our kingdom! It is a pleasure to have you here! It is a shame that your parents could not join us.” he noted, earning a brighter smile from Princess Ruri.

“Yes, father apologizes for not being here, but he trusts that my brother and I will make for polite and suitable guests in his place,” she began before bowing her head and doing a smooth curtsy, every movement she made feeling full of grace and poise. “We thank you very much for hosting us. We look forward to seeing your kingdom this week and bringing back tales to our own.”

The queen made a whine rather close to a squeal and stood up, clasping her hands together. “Now aren't you so polite and sweet!!” she gushed, “Ohhh, how I wish I had had a girl! The Queen is certainly lucky to have someone like you!” Yoko sighed contently, earning a pout from Yuya.

“Mom!” he protested, earning a wave her hand. “Oh, Yuya, you know I love you, but sometimes a woman just needs a little _girl_ time!” she passed off before looking at Ruri again. “Oh, I do hope you'll join me from time to time for tea while you're here,” she encouraged.

Ruri giggled, hiding her mouth behind her fingers. “Yes, of course, your highness, I would be happy to~” she smiled before she heard the sound of her brother clearing his throat beside her. She looked at him, seeing him glance towards the other quiet figure on the other side of her before a little of surprise crossed her face. She looked towards them again. “Ah yes! Before I forget, though my father does trust we'll be safe in your care, he still insisted we bring our personal knight with us. I do hope that's okay,” she explained, gesturing to the male beside her, Yuya looking at the knight for the first time now.

He had a stoic expression and though he looked youthful(Yuya had to think he couldn't be much older than he was), he had a sort of strength to him that he couldn't quite ignore. For instance... though he would never say this to his own knight, he felt like if he and Sawatari got in a fight, it would end in a short and swift manner with Sawatari on his back in an instant. He could see why their king would only feel the need to send one knight with them. Between him and, honestly, the prince himself, they seemed pretty set.

The knight's cool grey eyes met with Yuya's and the young prince couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped him. There was something about the way he looked at him that made him freeze up in an instant and sent nerves running through him, even if the gaze had left him almost as quickly as it had came.

His parents kept chatting with the royal siblings about... something, but Yuya had stopped paying attention a while ago, finding himself studying this calm, mysterious male in front of him. He looked him over from his dark purple shoulder pads that kept the black cape attached to him that fell just below his knees to the sash that ran across his breastplate, a small broach of what looked light a bird attached to it. He had to wonder if there was any meaning in that. Maybe it was part of their kingdom's crest? He couldn't say he remembered much about that when he had been there before.

He was broken from his thoughts by a sharp jab to his side from, once again, Sawatari's elbow. “Ow! Hey!” he protested probably louder than he should have, suddenly noticing everyone's eyes on him, including those of the knight he'd been dazing off about. Yuya never usually minded being the center of attention, but something about this situation made him feel meek, feeling a blush come to his cheeks.

“You were introduced,” Sawatari whispered to him in an urgent tone, much too used to Yuya's spacing by now.

“Oh! Ah! N-Nice to meet ya!” he replied quickly, again, louder than he meant, quickly bowing to them, though his tone completely casual. “Smooth...” he heard Sawatari mumble flatly under his breath and he knew he was rolling his eyes even without looking at him.

Luckily for him, his father swiftly took back the show, offering in his booming voice to show the royals and their knight to their rooms himself, stepping down the few steps in front of him to put his arms over the shoulders of the two guests and guide them out the door, chatting to them right away about stories of their parents. The knight followed behind them after a final bow to the queen and catching Yuya's eye for another fleeting moment before he too disappeared through the same door.

He heard his mother give a heavy sigh, though she got up and ruffled his hair a bit before following after Yuya's father. Well... at least he knew he wasn't in trouble. Although... he still felt like his cheeks were burning from embarrassment. Or at least... that's what he thought it was.


	2. The Dilemma

Things seem to continue on pretty normally despite the new occupants of their castle. He supposed he could have guessed that with the size of it, three more people wouldn't make much of a difference.

For the most part as well, the royals seemed to go into the village quite a bit, taking their knight with them and sometimes escorted by either his mom, dad, or on the rare occasion, Sawatari. The prince and princess _did_ join them for every meal though and Yuya was expected to be extra formal, which... really wasn't his thing.

Yuya had just gotten out of the third way-too-stuffy-feeling breakfast they'd all had together since their arrival and Yuya was dying for some fresh air! You'd think a room called a dining _hall_ wouldn't be able to feel so stuffy, but there it was.

Yuya took a deep breath as he stepped out into the courtyard. Feeling the warm sun on him and hearing a peaceful little chirps of birds made him feel calmer immediately. He stretched out his arms to the sun, letting his body curve and standing up on his toes for a moment. “Mm!” he made a soft noise as he stretched before sighing contently as he relaxed again. Formal time was over and now he could play and do what he wanted~

Yuya jogged down the stone path, wanting movement faster than walking. He always enjoyed how the wind felt through his hair when he moved, the little stem of hair bouncing with every step. The courtyard was probably one of his favorite places. He adored how open it was, how lovely all the flowers were and not to mention the gardeners were always really nice! They always gave him the first of the strawberries or the cherry tomatoes when they grew.

The prince slowed to a stop when he saw a somewhat familiar dark lump of a person crouched by a tree further down the path.

'Hey, isn't that...?' Oh shoot, what was his name again? He swore they must have said it during the greeting a couple days earlier, but Yuya had definitely been spacing out. Yuya hesitated before deciding to approach anyway, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“Umm...” Yuya began as he got closer, knowing all too well it wasn't a wise idea to sneak up on a knight. He'd nearly caught the point of Sawatari's sword one too many times for that. ...Although... sometimes he wondered if that was less to do with Sawatari being a knight and more to do with his lack of perception of his surroundings.

“What're you doing?” he questioned.

The knight looked back over his shoulder at Yuya, the hardness in his grey eyes that Yuya had seen a couple days before replaced with something... softer. Concern maybe...? Whatever it was, Yuya felt compelled to step closer.

“Oh... your highness,” he began, standing up and facing Yuya so he could bow politely. “My apologies. I suppose what I'm doing might look suspicious from afar,” he continued, voice smooth and formal, though completely sincere.

Yuya shook his head, waving his hand. “Oh, no, it's fine, I'm just curious. And... and I know there's a whole class system and all that, but... please, just 'Yuya' is fine. I always feel kinda weird being called 'your highness',” he laughed, scratching the back of his head.

The other male paused for a moment, then nodded, though Yuya could tell he was still a little uncomfortable with that. He turned his attention back to the ground where he had been crouching, stepping somewhat out of the way so Yuya could see.

There was a tiny bird on the ground, too small to be on its own and... by the way it bounced and only flapped one wing, Yuya had to guess it was injured.

“It fell from its nest,” the knight explained, pointing to the rather tall tree in front of them. “It can't get back there on its own... Its much too small... Even if its wing were not harmed, I am uncertain that it would be able to fly just yet,” he explained, concern crossing his grey eyes as he looked at the small bird.

“I was trying to figure out how I might be able to help it get back to its nest, but... I am unsure to which the ease and safety I would be able to climb such a tree with the armour I am required to wear,” he explained, tone sad and rather conflicted. “I do not want to risk harming the bird further in any reckless act.”

Yuya had to admit, the gentleness and compassion in this man's voice was both surprising and incredibly endearing. He wouldn't have guessed him to have such softness to him.

Yuya beamed at him. “I can help!” he announced boldly.

The knight raised a brow, a little taken back by the claim. “Prince, I am not sure that--” was about as far as he could protest before Yuya had stepped forward, gently scooping the small bird into his hand. Luckily it was only about the size of his palm, so holding it with one hand was fairly easy.

“Ladies and Gentlemen~!” Yuya announced loudly and suddenly, definitely giving the other male a start. “We seem to have come to quite the dilemma! A poor baby bird separated from its nest!! Surely its mama will be wondering where it is!” he continued dramatically, “But fear not! Climbing such a tree is nothing for a master entertainer like myself! Just watch!” he winked at the knight and to the his imaginary audience.

He took a couple steps back then took a running start at the tree, placing his foot on the trunk and propelling himself upwards, able to grasp the first branch with his free hand. He hoisted himself up onto it, using his feet against the trunk to assist himself for his lack of second hand.

“Be careful!” the other male called up to him, looking a little nervous himself.

Yuya giggled. “Like I said earlier, fear not! This baby bird is as good as saved!” he declared as he skillfully made his way up the tree from branch to branch, doing so in a more showy way than safe. He was an entertainer after all! A little excitement was key!

...That being said, he was still as careful as he could not to jostle the poor bird. It'd definitely been through enough.

Yuya reached the nest, gently placing the small bird in the nest with its siblings who were all peeping quite cheerfully. He giggled, “No need to thank me, birds! All in a day's work!” he beamed, standing on the branch. “And with that, the bird is saved!” he announced, daring to take a sweeping bow, holding onto the branch above him to keep stable.

He heard a chuckle and a soft clapping from the knight at the bottom of the tree who was looking at at him with a sort of curious amusement that made Yuya's chest swell with pride.

“And now, all that's left is--” Yuya hopped down to a lower branch, feeling full of confidence until he felt the branch dip in an unexpected way, slipping off before he could catch himself.

“Uwahh!!” he yelped as he fell.

“Prince Yuya!!” he heard the knight cry, bracing himself for impact before he felt two strong arms catch him, holding him tightly and close against something cool and hard.

Yuya opened his eyes, looking up into the relieved and now very close eyes of the other male. “Jeez, you scared me there! But that was certainly quite the performance. Although if it had been an audience participation kind of show, I might have liked a little heads up.” he teased with a chuckle. “You are not hurt, are you?”

The prince let out a breath, though he did giggle a bit, flushing from embarrassment. “I might have liked a little heads up too,” he joked as the knight set him down.

“And no, I'm perfectly fine, thanks! Nothing like a little adrenaline in the morning!” he laughed. “But... thank you for catching me.” he added in, smiling at him gratefully.

The knight shook his head. “No, not at all. You are the one deserving of thanks. So... thank you so much...~ It really touches my heart to see such compassion for even such small creatures. I'm sure that bird is grateful to you too,” the knight continued, placing a hand over his heart and breaking into such a warm, sincere and ridiculously beautiful smile that Yuya felt like his heart had leapt right into his throat.

Yuya swallowed, needing to before he could speak. “I-It was nothing~” Yuya tried to laugh off, scratching the back of his head nervously. “Besides! You were the one who found the bird in the first place! It's you who's the considerate one, sir knight,” he tried to pass off. “I just... helped out a little~”

The male seemed to consider something for a moment before he spoke. “Yuto,” he corrected. Yuya tilted his head a bit. “Huh?”

“Yuto. That's my name. You can call me Yuto. If you wish anyway. I have no need for such formalities either, though as prince, you were hardly required to use them in the first place,” he added in.

Yuya smiled, feeling relieved to finally have his name. “Okay, Yuto~ Y'know, you're a lot less intimidating than your first impression might have suggested.”

This time it was Yuto's turn to blush, seeming taken back by the comment. “O-Oh, my apologies, I... didn't realize I had done such a thing. Princess Ruri always did tell me that I spend too much time with her brother,” he admitted. “Although Shun isn't nearly as scary as he comes across either,” he quickly interjected. “Really, he would have been just as concerned for that bird as I was.” he added in.

Yuya snickered a bit. “Yeah? You must be real bird people then,” he teased with a grin, feeling a warm comfort even just talking with Yuto. There really was just something about him...

“Actually... yes,” he admitted, fiddling a bit with the broach on his sash. “Birds in particular happen to be a very important symbol in our kingdom. For us, they mean freedom and peace... It's our symbol of hope for the future.” he began.

“You see... it wasn't too long ago that we were under the tyranny of the former king and queen. They treated our people like slaves. Nothing but a means to an end to get them what they wanted. They worked us to the bone, to the point of exhaustion... They cared more for what could be done for them rather than what could be done for their people. Of course... with the way imperialism is, there isn't a lot of say we could have in the matter. I wasn't even alive for all of it of course, but for the parts I was, it was dark times. I watched my parents suffer for a very long time.”

“Although when the former king and queen passed away and the current king and queen, Shun and Princess Ruri's parents, took over, they changed all that.” he explained. “They put real concern and effort into bettering the lives of all of us and allowed us more than just round-the-clock work as the entirety of our lives.” he explained.

“The queen said to us, 'Free birds sing the most beautiful songs. And you have all been caged for too long,' “ the knight recited.

Yuya was a little stunned. He wasn't sure what to say really... He'd never experienced something like that in his own kingdom and... what he had been to Heartland, it had been so brief... he was starting to understand just why that was now though. “I don't... I don't know what to say...”

Yuto grinned and shook his head. “It's quite alright. All of that is in the past now and we are all looking towards a brighter future.” he settled.

He seemed to consider something before he carefully unpinned the broach attached to his sash, taking Yuya's hand and gently placing it in his palm. “I'll entrust this to you if you'd be so kind as to take it. It was gifted to me by the queen herself, but I would like for you to have it. May you and your kingdom be forever free and peaceful and sing the most beautiful of songs,” he continued, giving Yuya another one of those award-winning smiles that Yuya felt had to be its own kind of weapon with how numb his legs suddenly felt.

Yuya closed his fingers over the broach, struggling to regain his speech. “ W-Wow, that's... I... I'll gladly take it, Yuto... Thank you...~” he smiled rather meekly in return, feeling like there were butterflies dancing in his stomach, his hand tingling where Yuto had touched it. Their eyes stayed locked, a moment passing where neither of them spoke until...

“Yuto!” the firm voice of the Prince of Heartland called, breaking their gaze. Yuto's eyes immediately lifted to look at Prince Shun before he looked at Yuya again. “My apologies, but it seems that my prince needs me,” he explained, before giving him a bow and stepping around him. “It was an absolute pleasure to be in your presence,” he added in before trotting off towards the other prince, soon disappearing back into the castle with him.

Yuya opened his fingers, looking down at the small, worn, silver broach, letting his thumb run over the bird in the centre. His opposite hand reached up, touching his cheek and for the first time, he noticed just how burning hot it felt. “Yeah... mine too...” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no Sawatari in this chapter! I know he was popular, but I have a romance to develop! Hopefully you enjoyed it. Lemme know what you think!


	3. Free Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, hopefully this is okay. I've been fretting over it a lot. Is this getting too corny? I dunno.

It had been a long day. Like _really_ long. Yuya's mother had been adamant on Yuya having a new outfit for the ball and he'd spent the day with the tailor getting measured and occasionally pricked by needles as they tried to fit fabrics to him. Yuya hadn't seen why he couldn't just wear one of his old outfits, though both his mother and Sawatari proceeded to remind him of the exact condition of each of those outfits.

Who wears white suits anyway? It's _way_ too easy to get dirty in his opinion, like what, was he not supposed to go outside at all? And it wasn't like he could just _not_ eat! Big parties like that always had a killer buffet!

And as far as the times he'd ripped parts of his clothing... it wasn't _his_ fault they were so restrictive! How was a guy supposed to move in such fitted clothes? It was impossible! He wasn't like Sawatari, he couldn't do the whole 'style over functionality' thing. He just didn't get it.

Which was why right now, as Yuya stood in his orange fitted tee and his dark green-nearly black yoga pants, his light-weight red and orange runners tied nicely on his feet, he felt much more comfortable.

Yuya held his shiny red gymnastics ball in one hand, going into a one handed-hand stand with the other, his legs split above him. He tossed the ball into the air, curving his body so one of his feet could touch the ground in front of him, righting himself in time to catch the ball with his collar, torso leaned back to keep it from rolling off entirely. He grinned to himself.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen! As impressive as that is, we're here for excitement and what would make this act _more_ exciting?” he tilting his torso, letting the ball roll across his arm to his hand. “What about _two_ balls!” he proclaimed, reaching is foot forward to roll and kick up the teal ball in front of him into his opposite hand.

“Watch and be amazed as I do all this, but while _juggling_!” he announced with a grin, raising his arms to his imaginary audience.

Yuya did hesitate though. Although his father had taught him how to juggle, he still hadn't exactly mastered the technique yet and this was sorta... one step further than that. But to be a true entertainer, he needed to have something new and exciting! Just regular juggling or rhythmic gymnastics wasn't going to impress anyone!

“Here we go...” Yuya mumbled to himself, taking a breath. He set one ball on the ground for now, then went back into his handstand position. He tossed the first ball into the air, then quickly grabbed the other, tossing it as well, Yuya was about to move when he noticed the first ball was already almost back to him, not to mention a little off,

“Gah!” he leaned back a bit to catch the ball with the inside of his leg, bending his leg around it to keep it steady and looking up just in time for the second ball to smack him in the face.

Yuya let go of the first ball, letting his feet touch the ground behind him as he fell out of his handstand with a groan. Well that was a complete... flop.

Yuya heard a soft chuckle, him eyes snapping up to see a very familiar knight watching him, immediately blushing from embarrassment, his heart leaping in his chest.

...Wait... did he see that!? Well that was... embarrassing...

Yuto did notice the shock on Yuya's face, his grin immediately being replaced by a surprised, apologetic one. “Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to be watching, it just seemed so interesting. Was this private? I can go.” he quickly offered.

Yuya stood back on his feet again, trotting closer to him. “No, no! It's okay!! I'm just a little embarrassed you saw that total failure,” he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. “But it would have been _super_ cool if I had been able to pull it off, wouldn't it!?” he flashed him a bright, toothy grin.

Yuto seemed to relax at that, crossing his arms and tilting his head a bit. “Mm... I still thought it was pretty cool.” he complimented.

Yuya beamed at that, feeling his heart beating a little faster in his excitement. “Then... do you want to watch more? It'll be better with an audience~” he encouraged eagerly.

Yuto smiled, then nodded. “Yes, I think I would like that,” he agreed.

The knight sat himself on the ledge of one of the flower boxes and Yuya got back to his practice. He made sure to put extra effort into it this time around since Yuto was watching. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the strong desire to impress him.

After about another half hour mixed with both successes and failures, Yuya decided to take a break, grabbing his water bottle and plopping down on the ledge next to Yuto

“Phew! That's always such a work out! I'm spent!” he announced, tilting his head back and taking a few large gulps of his water.

Yuto chuckled. “Well it was certainly impressive. You're quite flexible, Yuya,” he complimented. “You are certainly unlike any other prince I have ever met. Where did you learn something like that?” he questioned curiously.

Yuya beamed. “When I was a kid, my parents let me take rhythmic gymnastics~I tried artistic too, but this was way more for me,” he explained. “It's lots of fun and it's definitely a great way to entertain!” he explained, smiling brightly at the other man.

“My dad was an amazing entertainer before he became king. He could captivate an entire _stadium_ of people with his tricks and stunts! I've always wanted to be just like that!” he explained to Yuto, before his smile faltered a bit. “I mean... I guess I _will_ become like my dad in some ways, just.. not the way I'd like...~” he added in with a bit of a humourless laugh, looking down at his hands.

It was still an all too true reality to him that one day, he would have to take over as king and when that happened, his entertainer days would be over. Over before they even had a chance to begin! Some days he really wished he _could_ swap places with Sawatari. This birth right he was born in to... it didn't... feel right to him. It didn't suit him at all. But as the only child to the current king and queen, he was aware that it was undoubtedly his fate.

The thought of it always gave his heart a painful squeeze. He knew at 18, he was technically an adult now, but he wasn't sure he was ready to just... give up on his dreams.

“Hm... what do you mean by that? Wouldn't you be doing exactly what you want? Essentially I mean.”

Yuya looked up at Yuto with some shock. “No! Not at all!! All I want is to be an entertainer and I--”

“If I may...” Yuto interjected, “But is there any reason you can't be both an entertainer and king?” he questioned.

Yuya raised his brows, looking at Yuto with confusion. “I... what?”

Yuto cleared his throat. “Perhaps I do not know what I am talking about, but... as king, you would need to be able to capture the attention of your people, right? Although I agree, there does need to be a certain firmness in a leader at times... I would imagine having the _favor_ of your people would be important too and... being able to make them smile with your entertainment... I think that's important,” he explained his thought on it. “I mean, not to mention as a leader, you'd have a guaranteed audience at all times too, right?” he shrugged.

Yuto suddenly froze, worry crossing his eyes before he looked at Yuya, eyes apologetic. “I'm sorry. I suppose I might be over stepping my bounds. I just--”

This time it was Yuya's turn to interject, clasping Yuto's hands in his own, catching the other male off guard, a soft pink coming to his cheeks.

“Yuto!!” he exclaimed. “You're right!! Oh my god, how did I not see that before!? Y'know, mom always told me that every leader has their own way of leading and that's what makes them stand out and... that could be mine!!” he continued excitedly.

“Combining both... why didn't I think of that, that's genius!!” he continued excitedly, mind already whirling with different ideas. “I mean, yeah, it's still not exactly what I want, but... that's still better than I thought I could have! God, I feel like an idiot for not thinking about it that way. I guess it's true what they say about sometimes a different perspective on things being good.” he laughed.

Yuya let of of Yuto's hands and stood up again. “Okay!! Now I'm pumped up!” he was bouncing a little on his feet, clasping his hands in front of him as fists.

Yuto seemed relieved, giving him that same heart warming smile of his. “Well... I'm glad to hear that I didn't speak too far out of turn then.”

He twirled around on his heel, facing Yuto, a big, bright smile on his face. “Thanks, Yuto~ I think... that really does give me more hope for the future. Maybe it's less so that broach you gave me and more you that'll bring me good luck~” he laughed.

He blushed lightly before he continued. “Y'know, I was really not looking forward to this visit because it usually means I have to be on my best behaviour and I lose a lot of my free time, but... I'm... really happy I got to meet you~” he told him sincerely.

Yuto smiled warmly at him, a softness in his eyes. “The feeling is entirely mutual.” he replied gently. “You really are something special, Yuya Sakaki. If you can impress these people half as much as you've impressed me, then I think you'll make for an excellent king. These people will be lucky to have you.”

He seemed to hesitate. “...And... whoever you choose to rule with. They'll be lucky too,” Yuto shrugged, glancing away at that last part, his expression changing to one as though he'd tasted something sour.

Yuya eyed him curiously and stepped closer, opening his mouth to say something before he was cut off.

“Yuya!” Sawatari called as he approached them.

“Come on, you're going to be late for dinner and...” he gave him a once over before sighing heavily, running his hand through his bangs. “God, you're a mess. I left you alone for what, an hour? Two? Come on! Let's get you at least _somewhat_ presentable before dinner. You're _so_ lucky to have me in your life. I can't imagine the kind of decisions you would make without _me_ around,” he shook his head, grabbing Yuya's hand and pulling him away before he could protest.

Yuya stumbled a couple steps. “Sa-Sawatari!!” he complained, looking back over his shoulder at Yuto, who was watching him go rather curiously. “B-Bye Yuto!! I'll see you again!!” he called after him, desperate to say at least something to try and quell the pang he felt in his heart from being pulled away from him.

Sawatari looked at Yuya suspiciously as he pulled him into the hallway. “Who is that? Isn't that that knight from Heartland? What is he to you? You'd better not be trying to replace me! You can't go _up_ from Shingo Sawatari y'know!” he rambled, quite clearly jealous.

Yuya was stunned by that response. “N-No! don't worry, I wasn't planning on replacing you. He's just...”

Yuya stopped. He kept repeating Sawatari's question in his head. What _was_ he to him? “He's...” An acquaintance? A friend? Somehow those words didn't seem to fit quite right in his heart. They were perfectly acceptable terms, but... they weren't... Yuto.

“L-Look, I'm not replacing you. How could I? Like you always say, what would I even do without you?” Yuya laughed nervously, earning a huff and a nod of approval from the other.

Sawatari crossed his arms. “Well, you're _certainly_ right about that. Now come on! We need to get you at _least_ out of those dreadfully ugly yoga pants of yours before you appear before the queen. Honestly, I don't know _what_ you were thinking,” he settled on with a shake of his head as he turned on his heel to continue down the hallway.

Yuya glanced back over his shoulder. Although the courtyard was far from him now, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly this emotion he felt for this mysterious, yet incredibly charming and kind-hearted knight really was.


	4. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of deliberation, I decided to split this chapter up into two parts. Also since... I haven't posted in a while, so I wanted to update. So here it is! I hope you enjoy it.

The night of the ball finally came, the doors of the castle opening up to the kingdom in celebration of their guests. The people of the kingdom who were able had all come for this joyous occasion, dressed up in their finest and ready to dance the night away.

That was one thing Yuya did like about the royal balls. It was fun to be around so many people and just have fun. Although he knew there _was_ a lot of slow dances, sometimes there were more fun, upbeat dances near the end of the night. They did want their people to have fun after all! His parents had always believed firmly in having good relations with their people after all and, though it was true that their knights were on extra duty that night just in case, they had no fear on anything nasty happening. It was an occasion treasures by the villagers too after all.

“You know... I met your father at one of the royal balls,” Yuya's mother explained as she brushed Yuya's hair, wanting to make sure he looked his best herself. His mother had always been more of a hands on kind of mom. She liked being able to do these sorts of things herself rather than have one of the maids do it. Which... Yuya supposed he _did_ appreciate... even if he would rather just be casual with his looks anyway.

Yuya grinned and rolled his eyes. “I know, mom. You tell me that every time we have one of these,” he pointed out. “You saw him doing some card tricks for some other villagers and asked if he'd show you too. Then he spent the night wowing you and you fell in _love._ And soon after you were married!” Yuya finished for her, raising an arm out dramatically. “And you lived happily ever after.”  
  
Yoko grinned and pinched Yuya's cheek, making him jump a bit. “Okay, smartie pants. I'm just trying to say that you never know who you could meet here. And when you dance with the right person, you just... know,” she encouraged him.

Yuya shrugged. “I dunno, mom. Slow dancing is kinda boring though. I prefer when we all get to dance together to something more upbeat! Dancing just one-on-one feels a little stiff to me,” he replied as she gelled back one side of his bangs.

“Well... you'll understand one day, sweetie. I know you'll find the perfect person for you and then maybe you'll believe your mother for once,” she grinned, finishing up her work before standing.

“There! Come see~” she encouraged, putting her hands on Yuya's shoulders and guiding him to the full length mirror so he could take a look at himself.

Yuya's hair was fairly similar to how it might normally be, though somewhat more neat and his bangs were slicked back on one side. His small crown sat on his head, kept in place by the little stem of hair he had that his mother had long since given up on trying to manage.

He wore a white(apparently they hadn't learned yet) jacket with a tall collar that covered his neck that was buttoned up to the top, golden epaulettes sat on his shoulders and a red sash across his torso. On his chest, the crest of their kingdom was embroidered into the fabric, a blue crystal with silver wings encircling it, a crown resting on top to tie it in. His pants were, thankfully, a darker red to go with the lighter red of his sash.

Yuya had to admit, even if he didn't like the process of it, he _did_ look pretty good. He felt like Sawatari might even compliment him if he'd been there and hadn't been assigned to guard the castle with the other knights that evening.

Yuya nodded. “Thanks, mom,” he smiled at her, knowing he would get a scolding from her if he didn't remember to thank her.

Yoko smiled. “Of course! Now come on, your father and the Kurosakis will be waiting for us.” she encouraged, taking Yuya's hand to tug him towards the door.

Although... that did make Yuya remember something. “Oh, wait!” he exclaimed, taking his hand back. “One more thing!” Yuya trotted over to his dresser, picking up the small, worn silver bird broach that Yuto had given him, pinning it to the bottom of his sash. It didn't match what he was wearing at all, but Yuya didn't care. He thought it looked great.

“Okay, perfect! Let's go~” Yuya smiled brightly at her. Yoko raised a brow, though let it go, not really minding as she put her arm around her son and led him towards the ballroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Yusho stood front and centre at the top of the stairs once his family joined him on his left, the Kurosaki siblings on his right. He raised his arms up. “Ladies and Gentlemen!” he began in a booming voice that settled the busy voices of the villagers, instantly commanding their attention. “Welcome to this grand ball that we are holding to thank our lovely guests, Princess Ruri and Prince Shun of Heartland for coming to visit our humble kingdom!” he announced, swooping his arm towards them to gesture to them.

“From my family and I, we hope that you all have a wonderful time! Tonight, our home is your home. I hope you'll all join me in showing these two what a party from the kingdom of Maiami looks like!” he grinned, earning a cheer and applause from the audience before the band resumed playing and the chatter picked up again.

“Lovely welcome, honey,” Yoko grinned with approval, kissing his cheek and taking his hand.

“Yeah, dad! That was cool how you got their attention like that so fast!!” he urged him, that same excited sparkle in his eyes that he got every time he saw it. Yuya really looked up to his dad in every way, shape, and form.

Yusho chuckled. “Yes, well, a good entrance is just the beginning, Yuya! It'll be your turn next. Are you ready?” he grinned, giving him a wink.

Yuya blushed, though he nodded, knowing what that meant. That part was always a little awkward.

“Wonderful! You kids go enjoy the party.” he encouraged his son and the two siblings as he and his wife descended the steps.

Ruri smiled brightly at Yuya. “It really is so lovely to see so many people here! Thank you for having us. It's nice to see that your family is so well liked by your people.”

She was dressed in a gorgeous yellow ball gown with yellow feather earrings to match. Her brother stood stiffly next to her, clearly not entirely comfortably in his own formal attire. It was somewhat similar to Yuya's, though dark blue and black. He wore the crest of his own nation, or... that's what Yuya was guessing it was by the look of it. It was a bird encircled by olive branches, embroidered in silver thread.  
  
Yuya laughed, “Yeah! Well my folks are great with that kinda thing. The villagers love coming to these! And uh... well the snack table is pretty great too! Here, lemme show you!” he encouraged, descending the steps with the two siblings in tow.

When he got there, he was surprised to see someone familiar. Someone he hadn't exactly expected. He stopped in his tracks.

“Sawatari!” he exclaimed.

Sawatari turned to look at him, a fancy looking tart halfway stuffed into his mouth. He froze from a second, then swallowed, setting down the other half quickly. “Y-Yuya! _There_ you are! Ha ha, I thought I'd never find you!” he grinned, putting an arm around his shoulders.

Yuya grinned at him, “Find me? Shouldn't you be out guarding the castle?” he pointed out. This seemed to make Sawatari sweat.

“We-Well... yes, but... it's so much more _lively_ in here and I thought... y'know, it's _supposed_ to be my primary job to guard _you_ after all and _you're_ in here, then _I_ should probably also...” he trailed off. “And, y'know, as far as this _tart_ is concerns I was just... testing it for you.... Food tasting for uh... poison! I'll have you know it's perfectly safe! So... no need to thank me!” he grinned nerovously making Yuya laugh.

“Oh? Is that so? Well it's good you're here then, huh?” he beamed, rather amused. Honestly, he felt a little calmer now having him there anyway. He didn't really care what his excuse was.

Ruri mused for a moment before she stepped closer to them. “Mmm... so you are Prince Yuya's personal guard?” she questioned him, earning Sawatari's attention.

He puffed out his chest with pride. “Why yes! That's most certainly me!” He gave her a thumbs up. “If you had any doubts about your safety, princess, rest assured knowing that as long as I'm here, you'll be safe!” he announced, opening his arms in a wide gesture. “It's a thankless job, but, however, if you feel the _need_ to praise me, of course it would be rude of me to turn that down~” He flicked back his bangs with the back of his hand, gently scooping up one of Ruri's hands with his free one.

Shun scoffed, then took Ruri's hand away from him. “I think she'll be fine with me, thank you,” he replied flatly, clearly not trusting his sister to Sawatari. Not that Yuya blamed him.

He turned his own attention to Ruri next. “Ah... princess...” he began, fidgeting a bit. “Um... it's uh... apparently customary for the Prince and the Princess to have the first dance. Y'know... to uh... get the party started,” he explained, scratching the back of his head. “So uh... would you... like to dance with me?” he requested, holding out his hand to her.

Shun growled a bit and shot him an icy glare that made Yuya stiffen, feeling a cold chill run down his spine. “That won't be necessary,” he answered for her flatly, a definite edge to his tone.

Ruri placed a hand on Shun's shoulder, earning a soft gaze from him instantly. “It's quite all right, Shun. Besides! I think I'd quite like to dance,” she beamed.

Sawatari brightened a bit at that. “Do you like dancing, princess? I'll have you know, _I_ was the one who taught Yuya how to dance, so after you dance with my _apprentice_ I'd be happy to show you a _real_ dance~” he offered her, definitely jumping on that. “It would be an absolute pleasure to dance with someone whose beauty nearly matches my own~” he smirked.

“ _That_ won't be necessary!” Shun interjected more firmly this time, clearly not about to put up with that.

Sawatari looked at Shun instead, curious for only a moment before he smirked again. “Ohh~ I get it! Are you jealous? Well don't worry, I can dance with you too~” he declared. “There's plenty of the great, amazing, wonderful Shingo Sawatari to go around! Not to mention you _definitely_ pass my standards for beauty,” the knight winked at him.

Ruri giggled at the flustered, bewildered expression her brother gained, clearly not having expected that response. “I--!! Wha--!! That's not--!!” he stammered, definitely caught off guard.

Ruri took the moment of confusion to take Yuya's hand and head over to the dance floor with him. “I think I understand why you chose him as your knight now. Although he probably shouldn't test my brother so much. But who knows! Maybe he'll confuse him so much that he'll actually get Shun to dance!” she laughed as they made their way to the centre of the currently empty dance floor.

Yuya giggled. “He's fun, right?” he beamed as he placed one hand on Ruri's side, keeping the his other hand in hers. “Probably less reliable than Yuto, but fun,” he shrugged.

Ruri's eyes flashed with something knowing as she placed her hand on Yuya's shoulder, letting him lead her in the dance. She moved with such amazing grace that Yuya had to say, even if he danced flawlessly that evening, he felt like a klutz next to her.

“Yes, Yuto is _certainly_ reliable. And... speaking of Yuto, I've heard that you've been spending time with him as of late.” she noted. “Of course, even if I hadn't heard that, I might have guessed as much since you're wearing his broach,” she hummed.

Yuya blushed, even though he had nothing to feel embarrassed about, he still felt like he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. “Ah... well... yes, we've run into each other a couple times in the courtyard.” he admitted to her. “A-And yeah, he uh... he asked me to take it, so I um...” Now _he_ felt like he was sweating.

“You know...” Ruri interjected. “Aside from being our knight, Yuto is a very dear friend to both Shun and I,” she began. “So I do hope you are treating him well. We firmly believe that he deserves just as much respect as we do and we wouldn't accept any less. From royalty or otherwise.”

Yuya wasn't entirely sure, but he could almost pick up a hint of warning to her tone.

He nodded. “Of course! I definitely respect Yuto! He's great! Really great!” he blurted out, still feeling rather nervous about this topic for some reason. “A-Actually, both times I met him, he helped me out a lot, so I almost feel like I owe him~” Yuya laughed nervously, missing a step, though Ruri somehow covered it for him.

She smiled. “He won't expect anything like that. Yuto is a kind, altruistic soul. Of course, that does make my brother and I worry that his kindness might be taken advantage of,” she continued, not looking away from him even as others started to join them on the dance floor. “Now you wouldn't do anything like that, would you, Prince Yuya?” she asked gently, though in a way that made Yuya feel like he was under careful scrutiny.

Yuya shook his head. “No, I would never!” he denied immediately. “Yuto is just... really nice to be around. I-It makes me happy. _He_ makes me happy... honestly...” he felt butterflies swirl in his stomach just talking about him. Yuya was conflicted over whether or not these feelings were just nerves or not at this point. Nerves made him feel bad usually, but he almost felt... excited.

“Like... at first I thought he seemed a little... intimidating... but it turns out he's super sweet!” Yuya had begun smiling rather widely, not even really noticing himself. “I wish I could do something for him myself honestly. I think he deserves that. I want him to be as happy as he makes me. More than that! S-So I like him a lot, I swear!” he babbled as though he needed to convince her.

Ruri giggled as the song they were dancing to slowly came to a close. “I'm glad to hear that, Yuya,” However instead of pulling back, she leaned in close to his ear. “…Because Yuto likes you too. _A lot,_ ” she whispered before leaning back, a small smirk on her lips.

Yuya took a second to process that. “Wait... wait, what do you mean by...?” he stammered.

Then something occurred to him that he hadn't considered before. She couldn't possibly mean... “He likes-- Wait, wait, you mean like...? No, as a person, right? Right? Or do you mean he...?” He felt his cheeks heat up and his heart start to pick up in pace.

Ruri giggled and did a polite curtsy. “It was lovely dancing with you, Yuya,” she smiled warmly at him before she turned and left Yuya just staring dumbly after her, mind whirling from this new information.

 


	5. Taking a Break

“ _Yuto likes you too.”_

The words had been echoing in Yuya's head for the remainder of the evening, leaving him in a slight daze. He struggled to keep focus when different villagers asked him to dance or had come up to him to chat or things like that. He didn't want to be rude, but the memory of those words was _horribly_ distracting and the princess had showed no sign of giving him any more details than that.

He gave a polite bow after he finished dancing with a young girl who couldn't be more than 14. She giggled and thanked him happily, forgetting for half a beat to curtsy as well, not that Yuya minded either way. “Yeah...~ It was fun,” Yuya smiled at her politely, “If you'll excuse me...” he added in, stepping away from her with a little bow himself.

Yuya stepped off the dance floor, letting out a breath. Trying to be so constantly polite and formal all on its own was pretty exhausting too, pressing thoughts aside. Not to mention that it felt so hot right then...

“Yuya!”

Yuya looked up to see a bright and cheery looking Sawatari trot over to him, slapping a hand on his shoulder. “That was a great dance! You had that girl giggling with delight by the end. I see my teachings have paid off! Although... you gotta remember to put more _feeling_ into it. It was almost like you weren't really there!” he criticized. “You know, for some of these girls, it's a once in a life time opportunity to dance with a prince! You have to make it count!! Their dreams ride on your shoulders after all!” the knight lectured, raising a finger to him in partial scolding.

Yuya smiled at him weakly. “Yeah, sorry I'm just... a little tired I guess. And hot.” he shrugged.

Sawatari laughed. “I mean, same obviously, but aren't you supposed to be the modest one?” he teased, earning a hard eye roll from Yuya. Really?

“But seriously, you do look pretty warm. Your face is completely flushed and honestly... it's not attractive. Why don't you go get some air? I uh... I'd go with you and all, but... I _really_ feel like I'm _super_ close to getting the Prince to dance with me. I _almost_ got a grin out of him earlier! He's a bit of a tough nut, but I bet I can crack him~ There's something about those strong, mysterious types, y'know? Completely intriguing,” he rambled.

Yuya snickered. “Okay, maybe I will, but... be careful, Sawatari. Poke the bear too much and he might bite you,” he teased him. Of course, he had no doubt that Shun could have Sawatari on his back in seconds flat if he wanted to though.

Sawatari hummed. “Hmm~ I don't think I'd mind~” he smirked, making Yuya blush a bit. He was pretty sure he was joking, but... not entirely.

“Oh! There he is!” Shingo exclaimed, “Hey, Shun!!” he called out to him, completely dropping the formalities and he tended to do as he turned and jogged towards the other somewhat resistant male.

Yuya shook his head, though decided to take Sawatari's advice, slipping out of one of the large, open doors to led to the outer courtyard.

The cool, night air felt crisp and pleasant against his warm cheeks. He took a deep breath, unbuttoning his collar in an attempt to cool down a little faster. That much he knew he's be able to fix up neatly on his own before he headed back inside after all.

He could still hear the music from inside, though it was fainter... softer. It was amazing how much more peaceful it was out here in contrast to how busy and loud it was just inside.

Yuya looked up at the night sky as he made his way down the path. The stars were shining so beautifully and so brightly that evening, like even they wanted to celebrate right along with them.

He spent a little while looking up at the twinkling stars before he sat down on the edge of a flower box, letting out a breath and drooping his head. He was kind of tired. And thirsty actually... he supposed he had danced a lot that evening so it made sense. Even if he'd been dancing distracted... But he just... he couldn't stop thinking about...

Yuya nearly jumped when a glass of water suddenly entered his vision.

“You look like you could use this.”

Yuya's eyes snapped up, immediately being met with those cool grey eyes he'd become accustomed to seeing lately.

“Yuto...” he breathed. His heart started beating faster again.

Yuya took the glass and smiled at him. “Thank you. Actually, I was just thinking myself that I'd like one, so you're a bit of a life saver here~” he giggled.

Yuto smiled warmly at him and it made his heart skip a beat. He was still so amazed that anyone could have quite that incredible of a smile. And really, it was only further accented by just how beautiful he looked with the moonlight glistening off his face, catching him just right. He was entirely captivating. Breathtaking really.

“Well then, I'm glad that I could be of assistance to you,” Yuto replied in a smooth, warm tone.

Yuto sat down next to Yuya and the young prince felt his cheeks start to burn again. Conversation. He needed conversation. What should he say? Something smart? Yuto seemed smart. No, no, something topical, something...

“S-So... have you uh... been to many balls before?” he fumbled, mentally face palming over his stupid question. “No. Sorry. I mean, of course you have. Um.” he laughed nervously.

“Hmm...” Yuto seemed to muse. “Well I suppose technically I've been to a few, but... not so much... to _attend,_ ” he explained. “My job is usually to guard the castle. Just... as it is right now.”

Yuya looked up at him curiously at that, though he felt his heart sink at his next words.

“Which... I suppose I should _actually_ be doing right now,” he noted, standing up again.

Yuya quickly stood up as well, grabbing Yuto's wrist on instinct. “Wait!” he blurted out without thinking, earning a curious gaze.

Uh oh, what now? He hadn't thought this far ahead. That was the problem with acting on instinct like this.

“Why don't uh... you stay a little longer? I mean, uh... I'm... kinda part of the castle. So um... _I..._ could use guarding too... right?” he suggested, feeling his cheeks burn, holding his breath unconsciously as he waited for his answer.

Yuto seemed to consider it for a moment before he chuckled and smiled at him again. “I suppose you are right,” he agreed. “Then... how about I stay with you until you head back inside? I imagine you are just out here for a break after all,” he guessed.

Yuya inwardly cheered. “Right! Great idea! Until I head back in after my break,” he agreed happily, feeling immediately relieved.

Wow, he was such a mess right then. What was with him? He could keep his cool at all.

Yuya and Yuto sat down again, Yuya taking another drink from his water. Thankfully, Yuto chose to fill the silence this time.

“It always amazes me how you can all dance so gracefully like that. I can't say I've ever been the most coordinated of dancers. ...Being that... I can't exactly dance,” he chuckled.

Yuya grinned. “Oh, yeah, me neither! But Sawatari kept on me until I got it right! It's taken him _forever_ to get me to stop stepping on his feet,” Yuya laughed.

“Is that so? Well you don't show it in the slightest. You dance beautifully, Yuya,” he complimented.

Yuya snickered, “How can you know that? You didn't see. You were busy guarding the castle, weren't you?” he questioned.

Yuto gasped softly, a definite 'caught' expression on his face. He blushed and glanced away, seeming a little nervous suddenly. “I... might have peeked in a time or two... It is, after all, my duty to protect the prince and the princess and... I admit, you caught my eye. ...More than a few times actually...”

Yuto had been watching him...? This time Yuya was sure that the nerves he suddenly felt swirling in his stomach were excitement. Excitement and... happiness.

He took another sip his water, then set it beside him on the flower box. Yuya leaped to his feet, twirling to face Yuto, who was eyeing him curiously.

“Well... if you really think I'm so great, why don't you see for yourself? Do you wanna dance with me?” he offered, holding out his hand to him.

Yuto seemed stunned by the suggestion. “I... I couldn't possibly... I told you earlier, I can't dance. And... and besides, you're a prince and I'm a knight. I'm not sure that it's quite proper to...” he trailed.

Yuya snickered and shook his head. “Well then I'll teach you! We can go slow! And... I wouldn't worry about our titles. I mean, right now _my_ knight is trying his hardest to get _your_ prince to dance with _him_ just inside,” Yuya grinned.

Yuto seemed startled by that news, eyes darting towards the castle. “Wait, what? He's doing what?” he questioned, suddenly alarmed.

Yuya shook his head, then grabbed Yuto's hand, hauling him to his feet. “Come on! It'll be fun, I promise! You trust me, right?” he encouraged, trying to get Yuto to focus.

He still seemed nervous, though he let out a breath and smiled at him hesitantly. “Well... I suppose if you insist...” he agreed. “But... I wasn't being modest. I really... _can't_ dance... There's a chance I could step on your feet... ...Well actually... more than just a _chance_...” he warned him, genuine concern crossing his eyes as he gently took Yuya's other hand.

Yuya's smiled widened and he shook his head. “Perfectly okay!” he gave Yuto's hands a squeeze. “You gotta make mistakes to learn, right? Here, I'll lead. I'll keep this hand and you put your other one on my shoulder.” he encouraged.

“We'll just do something simple! And... we'll go slow at first, so no need to worry! So... it's always right foot first if you're leading, so I guess you'll be moving with your left. So when I step forward, you step back and when I step back, you step forward. That's really the _most_ complicated part, I promise. Just try and match my movements, okay?” Yuya encouraged gently.

Yuto nodded and placed his hand hesitantly and very gently on Yuya's shoulder. “Okay... I'll do my best to learn quickly so I can avoid harming you as much as I possibly can. Believe me, it's the very last thing I want,” he assured him.

The young prince giggled, placing his hand on Yuto's side. “I completely believe you,” he assured him. He had to say, this sort of nervous, frazzled side of Yuto was completely adorable.

“So... step...” he stepped forward with with right foot, moving slowly so Yuto had time to register and move his left foot back. “Two...” he brought his left foot up and apart, Yuto watching their feet to try and mirror the same. “Together,” Yuya concluded, bringing both his feet together, watching Yuto do the same.

“And that's it! We'll do it a few times slow, then try and go a bit faster, all right?” he offered. Yuto nodded.

They went through the steps again and again, Yuya saying them out loud as they went. Yuto's face was fixed with such concentration, Yuya had to say, incredibly endearing. He was really trying...~

Although when they moved a bit faster, Yuto _did_ step on his feet a few times, apologizing profusely each time. Yuya didn't mind. Even if he stepped on his feet, this still felt like the most fun he'd had all night. Doing this with Yuto just felt... special. _He_ felt special.

Eventually they got a good motion going, with Yuto even managing to look at him and not their feet most of the time. “Now you've got it!” Yuya exclaimed. “Good job~” he grinned, earning a proud grin in return from the other male.

“Thank you, Yuya~ That's because I have an excellent teacher,” he laughed.

Yuya and Yuto kept on dancing, smiling at each other and laughing so carefree at little things. Yuto did continue to make little mistakes as they went, but it was so easy to just laugh it off and keep going. Yuya had never felt such warmth in his heart dancing with anyone else before. There was just something so... wonderfully different about Yuto...~ He wasn't sure he'd ever had this much fun just dancing the waltz before. Everything with him seemed so much more fun...~ There was a whole world of things that Yuya felt he would love to try with Yuto if he was given the chance to.

Yuya hardly noticed that the soft playing song in the background had come to a stop and Yuto had too along with it. He tripped over Yuto's foot with a yelp, falling against his firm breastplate.

Yuto gasped and immediately moved his hand from Yuya's shoulder to around his waist, holding him securely against him, his other hand gripping Yuya's a little tighter.

“Whoa! I'm sorry! I thought we were done! Are you alright, Yuya!?” Yuto urged him, a slight panic in his tone.

“Yeah, I'm--” Yuya looked up, immediately stopping dead.

Yuto's face with just inches from his own, the proximity seeming to surprise the other male as well. Even in the darkness, Yuya could see Yuto's cheeks flush red. Probably the same red of his own really...

“ _Yuto likes you too. A lot.”_

The words echoed in his head once more, his heart beating faster. He swallowed, his throat feeling dry, though his heart suddenly full of conviction.

“Yuya...” Yuto breathed, though Yuya didn't respond, feeling such a strong pull towards the knight. The world just seemed to slow down for a moment, like nothing else mattered.

He leaned up, eyes half-lidded, he could feel Yuto's warm breath against his face as the other seemed to part his lips as he got closer. Closer...

_BANG_

Yuya jumped, his heart leaping into his throat at the unexpected noise, his nose banging against Yuto's painfully.

Yuto stumbled back a step, holding his nose. “Ow...” he mumbled.

Yuya gasped. “Oh! I'm sorry!! I didn't mean--!! I just got startled by--! Ahh!” Yuya covered his face, incredibly embarrassed. Oh god, he couldn't believe he just did that. Did he really just do that!?

When he peeked up, he saw that Yuto's face was beet red, the male awkwardly scratching his cheek, a nervous expression on his face. “It... It's perfectly all right, I'm not sure what I... Mm...” he seemed not sure what to say, biting his lip.

There was a loud screech followed by another louder bang as bright colours lit up the sky and Yuya suddenly realized what the sound was. “Oh!! Fireworks!!” he exclaimed, immediately distracted.

He hopped closer to Yuto, taking his hand again, pointing up at the sky as another one streaked upwards exploding into a bright red shower of light. “Look!! Wow!!” his eyes sparkled with a sort of new excitement.

“I _love_ fireworks! There's just something so show stopping about them, y'know?” Yuya urged. “I've always thought that it'd be _so_ cool to somehow incorporate them into my act one day if I could!” he rambled eagerly. “They're so beautiful! Look!!” he encouraged.

Yuto watched him quietly for a moment before he let out a breath, giving him a more relaxed smile. He felt Yuto gently lace his fingers with his own. “Yes... quite lovely...” he replied softly, though Yuya wasn't sure that he was even looking at the sky.

Yuya blushed, considered something for a moment, feeling his heart beating fast and hard in his chest before he carefully leaned closer to Yuto, resting his cheek on his shoulder. It wasn't a moment after that he felt Yuto rest against the top of his head as well, making Yuya smile so widely he felt like his cheeks might start hurting if he kept it up.

They stayed like that until the fireworks ended and even a little beyond that, up until Yuya had started to shiver a bit.

Yuto looked at him with concern. “You're cold, Yuya...” he mumbled, “You should head back inside,” he encouraged him gently.

Yuya was hesitant about the idea, but he had to admit... he was right. He _was_ cold. “Okay... I guess I've kept you from your real job long enough, huh?” he chuckled, gently pulling back from him.

Yuto shook his head. “It's perfectly all right. Like you said, you are part of this castle too. A very important part. I was honored to be in your presence this evening,” Yuya felt Yuto stroke his hand softly with his thumb and it sent a different kind of shiver through him.

Yuto let go of his hand, bowing politely to him. “Good night, Yuya. Thank you for a wonderful evening. I can assure you, I'll never forget it,” he gave him such a warm, loving smile that Yuya could feel himself melting.

He swallowed. “I-It's no prob--! I mean... It... It was my ple-- Er, ahh...” he laughed, scratching the back of his head. He was getting all frazzled now.

Yuto chuckled, he took a step away from Yuya. He stopped and seemed to hesitate, the same concentration from earlier on his face. Whatever he was thinking about, he was thinking hard and Yuya was definitely curious.

“Yuto? What--?”

Was about as far as he got before the knight stepped back over to him, cupping his cheek and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss that left the prince entirely breathless.

Yuto pulled back after a moment and Yuya's eyes fluttered open, completely stunned and in a little bit of a daze as, his heart pounding in his chest. Yuto laughed nervously this time.

“P... Please forgive me, I... I didn't want to, ah... regret not doing that...~” he admitted scratching the back of his head. “I, uh... S-Sorry, um... g-good night!” he added in awkwardly, before turning on his heel quickly and heading off just as fast.

Yuya swore he saw him trip a little as he sped off. Yuto was frazzled. He'd completely lost that cool composure he always seemed to have. Cute. It was so cute. He had to wonder if Yuto had been feeling the same way he had that whole time. Yuya had to marvel at how any one man could be so perfect.

Yuya touched his finger tips to his lips, feeling such a strong emotion bubbling in his stomach, his whole body seemed to tingle and he felt as light as air.

Yuya giggled happily to himself, feeling such a strong giddiness, practically dancing as he made his way back inside.

Maybe his mother was right. It really was amazing what could happen in an instant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Casually cranks up counterpartshipping to 11* I hope you liked it!


	6. Final Rush

Yuya woke up the next morning around 10:30am, feeling just as bright and bubbly as he had the night before. He knew he'd missed breakfast and that his mom probably wouldn't be that happy with him, but he usually slept in after balls. Besides, it wasn't like she sent Sawatari to wake him up, so she _must_ expect it from him by now. Really though, even if she did get mad, he didn't think there was anything that could spoil his mood right then. Not today.

The young prince threw back his covers and hopped out of bed, getting dressed hurriedly. He stopped, taking a moment to brush his hair a little before dashing out of his room.

He wanted to see Yuto. That was his priority at the moment.

Memories of last night and the kiss they shared had been buzzing happily in his head all night and it was putting a bounce in his step as he raced down the hallway. He skidded around corners and narrowly missed running into a few of the servants on his way. He made sure to apologize to them quickly as he went, though he didn't slow his pace.

He stepped out into the courtyard, looking up at the bright blue sky, a wide smile on his face as he took a moment to breathe in the fresh air. Everything about that morning just seemed perfect and he knew it would only get more so once he found Yuto. Sweet, surprisingly gentle Yuto...~

He was going to tell him. He'd decided that last night and he didn't think there was anything that could change his mind about it. He'd run the conversation over in his head plenty of times, considering how Yuto might make mention, again, of their status, but... such things had never meant much to Yuya anyway. He knew in his heart what he wanted and that was Yuto. And after the way Yuto had kissed him last night, he was certain that Yuto felt the same way.

Yuya jogged down the courtyard pathway, eyes darting around for any sign of the handsome knight. He made polite, though excited waves and greetings to the garden workers as he went. He found himself becoming somewhat confused when, after racing around the whole castle pretty much, he hadn't seen him.

Although... he supposed there was a good chance he was somewhere with Shun and Ruri... He seemed like he took his job seriously after all. Which was another thing that Yuya liked about him. That dedication and loyalty he had to people he cared about...~

Yuya giggled a bit to himself, the thought of the young knight alone making him feel quite giddy, his stomach swirling with butterflies and his heart beating faster in his chest.

Yuya spotted Sawatari brushing his horse's mane a little further down the path in a more open area closer to the front gates. He had a slight wondering as to why he wasn't doing so at the stables, though he supposed he must have just come back from something. That or he was about to head out.

He jogged over to him, waving his hand over his head. “Sawatariiii~” he chimed at him to get his attention.

Sawatari stopped brushing his horse, looking at Yuya and raised a brow. “Oh, so you finally woke up, huh?” he put a hand on his hip. “You know, the Queen wasn't happy about you not showing up this morning,” he noted. “Can't you get it together for important things at least?” he scolded with a sigh, placing his fingers on his forehead and shaking his head.

The prince frowned. “Oh, come on, I can have breakfast with them tomorrow. It's not a big deal. And besides! I was tired! I always am after balls, you know that. Mom knows that too, so I'm sure she's not _that_ mad.”

Sawatari frowned. “Well it was less the missing breakfast and more you missing the departure of the Prince and Princess that bothered her,” he explained. “Although I suppose you'll never change.”

“And anyway, what's got you in such a good mood? You're practically-- Actually no, you actually _were_ bouncing when you came over to me. I mean, not that I can blame you for being in such a good mood being in _my_ presence and such excitement is an expected response of course, but you're not usually quite _this_ excited.” he noted, gesturing in a circular motion to Yuya.

Yuya blushed. “Oh, um...” he scratched his cheek, smiling dumbly and looking at the ground somewhat meekly. “Well I'm looking for Yuto right now actually...~ There's something I have to tell him, so--” he explained, then stopped as something finally registered to him. He looked up at Sawatari quickly, somewhat alarmed.

“...Departure... into town?” he questioned somewhat cautiously.

The other male gave an exasperated sigh. “ _How_ can you be so oblivious to _everything_? I'd say we must have been switched at birth, but your attitude doesn't fit for the son of a nobleman either,” he shook his head. “Their departure _home_. As in... back to _Heartland_? Where they _live_? As in... what happens _every_ time after a royal ball is hosted for a visiting kingdoms?”

Yuya froze, taking a moment to process that. “They... they went home...?” he felt like his heart was being torn apart. “So... so that means Yuto...” he stopped, his expression growing pained. His whole body felt like it was going numb. So he was... gone? Just like that? He didn't even get to say goodbye...?

Sawatari looked over his expression, crossing his arms. “Okay, what is _with_ you and that other knight? Come to think of it, you wouldn't tell me _before_ what the deal was either! What, were you looking for him so you could offer him my job? How ungrateful! You'd regret that, you know. There is no knight, no actually, let me rephrase that, _no one_ better than Shingo Sawatari! You can only go _down_ from me!” he snapped, growing exceedingly cross.  
  
“Sa-Sawatari--”

“You know, it's thanks to _me_ you even get to _any_ of your princely duties and god, don't get me started on your public appearances. If I let you dress the way you wanted, you'd be a laughing stock! Like those goggles you insist upon wearing around the castle? Just... _why_.” he criticized he waved a hand at him. “You've got such good looks, but they're wasted when you have such terrible fashion sense! Although _I_ can make you look hot. And I do!”

“Yeah, but--”

“You're _lucky_ to have me, y'know!! I bet there are _thousands_ of other people out there who _wish_ they could be guarded by someone as truly breathtaking as the great, wonderful amazing Shingo Sawatari! What is it that this 'Yuto' has that I don't, huh? Is it that cool, mysterious demeanor because, whereas I get the appeal of that, it doesn't mean anything unless he can back it up. I bet I could take him. He doesn't look that tough. I'd win in a heartbeat! Yuto can't protect you like I can! Yuto--”

“Shingo!!” Yuya grabbed Sawatari's shoulders suddenly, trying to get him to stop. “I'm not trying to replace you with Yuto! I... I'm in love with him!!” he blurted out, his face turning as red as his hair.

Sawatari stopped, mouth partially agape for a moment as he tried to process that. “...Oh.”

Yuya looked at him with pleading eyes, his words coming out with a desperate hopelessness. “Are... are they really gone...?” he asked weakly.

Sawatari only took a second to think about it. “Jeez, why didn't you say that _earlier!_ You could have saved me a whole lot of grief. Not to mention I could have given you some _fabulous_ dating tips, _”_ he laughed, patting Yuya's shoulder.

“Now come on! They actually just left for the docks like 20 minutes ago. If we hurry, I bet we can still catch them!” he urged, about to hop on his horse before he stopped and shook his head, bopped the bottom of his palm against his forehead.

“Ahhh, no! Of course! What am I thinking!? You go alone! It's _much_ more dramatic that way,” he decided, placing a hand on Yuya's back and ushering him towards the horse.

Yuya was a little stunned. “H-Huh? What? But--!”

“You know how to ride a horse, right? Come on, Yuya! True love only knocks once! You already messed up sleeping in! There's no time to lose! Don't over think it, just go!” he declared, grabbing Yuya's waist to boost him up onto the horse.

Yuya swung his leg over the horse and grabbed the reigns. “Well I do, but--”

“Enough talk! Love awaits!” Sawatari proclaimed, raising his arms up dramatically before slapping the horse's butt to get it to go straight into a run.

Yuya yelped as the horse bucked a bit before speeding off, clutching the reigns tightly.

“Good luck!!” he heard Sawatari call after him, waving his hands above his head.

“Tha-Thanks!!” Yuya called back before the horse sped out the front gate towards the village.

Admittedly, though Yuya did _kind of_ know how to ride a horse, his experience was always a little... rocky. But Sawatari was right, he didn't have time to think about that right now!

He sped through the village towards the docks, the horse kicking over a few buckets and narrowly missing quite a few people somewhat due to speed and somewhat due to Yuya's lack of complete control.

“Sorry!!” he called as the horse knocked an entire basket of fruit out of someone's arms. “I'll pay for that!! Just as soon as I get back!!”

As he got closer to the docks, he could see the large ship in the bay. It had already raised anchor from what Yuya could tell and he knew there was no _way_ he'd make it to the docks before it took off.

His heart squeezed at the thought. Yuto was right there! Right on that boat...! He needed a different plan. A good plan. Preferably... a fast plan.

Yuya's eyes darted to a tall cliff up ahead that over looked the ocean in the path of where the ship was headed. There! Perfect! Maybe if the ship came close enough...

The prince tugged on the reigns. “Come on!! We gotta hurry!!” he exclaimed to the horse as he changed its trajectory, heading for the cliff.

He could see the ship moving closer and closer to the cliff as his horse sped up the path, knowing he wouldn't have time to think about this. He'd just have to step forward and try! Or... gallop as the case may be.

He stroked the horse's neck as they got closer to the cliff. “Come on, we can do this...” he told him urgently, “We're going to have to jump!”

The horse, however, could see the cliff edge coming up quickly and had other plans.

It whinnied in an alarmed fashion before putting on all the stops, attempting best it could to stop _before_ the cliff did. The inertia flung Yuya off his back and towards the ship as it started to cruise past.

“Uwahhhh!!!” Yuya screamed as he sailed through the sky towards the ship, flailing a bit as he, thankfully, hit the sail. ...Well only somewhat thankfully as it made him bounce off and he couldn't say it didn't, ironically, knock the wind out of him. “Khh!” he gasped.

Yuya flung his arms out towards a rope, though missed, his heart racing now from adrenaline and fear. He screamed and shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for a rough landing.

He heard the clatter of metal hitting the deck. A sword perhaps?

“Yuya!!” he heard a terrified yell, then moments later felt a hard, though still much softer than he anticipated, impact as he hit the ground. Or he was expecting it to be the ground anyway.

“Oof!” the same voice exclaimed, though much closer this time.

Yuya opened his eyes, finding himself sitting in the arms(and the lap) of the very knight he'd been trying so desperately to find. “Yuto!!” he chimed, face immediately brightening. Yuto seemed to grimace a bit and Yuya had to guess the impact hadn't been super kind to him.

“Are-Are you okay?” Yuto asked despite being worse off himself. “What... what are you doing here? Why did--? You just drop from the sky now!? That... That was so dangerous!! I hope that's not a new part of your act!” Yuto seemed incredibly flustered and definitely panicked, confusion and concern in his grey eyes.

Yuya didn't think about what he did next. He wrapped his arms around Yuto's neck and kissed him passionately.

Yuto jumped a bit from surprise, though melted into the kiss a moment after, returning the kiss softly and sweetly, his strong arms holding him close.

His eyes were half-lidded when Yuya pulled back, calmer seeming, though still rather confused. He had a deep red on his cheeks, his eyes questioning, begging for explanation.

Yuya blushed. “I... I couldn't just let you go. I-I can't,” he replied. “The amount of times that our kingdoms get to visit each other is so slim and I... I didn't know when I'd ever get to see you again!” he urged him.

“A-And I know I messed up and a slept in and I missed our goodbye, but... I don't... _want_ to say goodbye to you, Yuto...! Thinking about that makes my heart feel like it's being ripped out of my chest! It's unbearable! So... So I raced here as fast as I could. Raced after you because....”

Yuya climbed off Yuto's lap as he spoke, getting back to his feet again. He remembered something Sawatari had told him once about how proclaiming important things wasn't _done_ sitting down. Granted, that had been about him being with his parents while _they_ made important announcements, but... still.

He helped Yuto back to his feet and took a breath, keeping his hands in his “Yuto... I love you. And... If... if you feel the same way then... Please... Stay here with me!” he declared.

Yuto was definitely quite visibily stunned, face going red once more with blush. “Yuya... I... I do. I love you too... Really...” he admitted. “But...” he hesitated, a pained expression on his own face. He bit his lip. “H... Heartland... it's my home... I can't just... just pack up and go like that... Where would I even be? Your castle has enough knights, there's no place for me here,” he expressed his concerns.

Yuya felt his heart racing with anticipation and he wasn't ready to give up just yet. “Th-Then...! We'll make a place for you! There _has_ to be one! There, Ahh-- Oh!” He had an idea. He gave Yuto's hands a little squeeze, holding them tight.

“Yuto... if you stay with me, I promise, I'll make you the happiest man alive. And... and being with you already makes me feel so happy, my heart feelings like it could burst! Because you are really all I need. You're the sweetest, kindness, most wonderful person I've ever met. What I felt when I've been with you in these past few days has been... indescribable. Almost magical even! My mom always talked to me about true love and I was never really sure if I believed her or not, but... meeting you... I can't think of anything else this could possible be~” He gave a nervous little laugh. “And... being apart from you makes me feel so sad I can hardly bare it! I... I can't bare it in fact, so...” Yuya swallowed, only a moment of nerves stopping him before he proceeded.

Yuya carefully got down on one knee, taking out the small black box from his pocket, dust having since been removed from the cover. “So... Yuto... Will you marry me?” he asked boldly, opening the box to reveal the shiny diamond ring inside.

Yuto gasped, placing a hand over his mouth. “Y-Yuya...” he breathed, entirely shocked.

Yuya was trembling, waiting for Yuto's answer, eyes locked on him, unwavering as he watched the other male seem to hesitate again.

“I... but... my duty as a knight of Heartland castle... Even if I want to, I don't think I can just--”

“You can,” a voice from behind Yuto interrupted.

Yuto turned his head to look behind him and Yuya had to peek around to see. Shun and Ruri stood not to far from them, Ruri's hands were neatly folded in front of her and Shun stood next to her, his arms crossed, face ever serious.

“Yuto...” Ruri began. “Precious Yuto...~ You're so good and so kind to us. Your loyalty and your friendship is something that my brother and I have always treasured for the entirety of or relationship. But you've always been so altruistic towards us, you hardly think of yourself! Haven't Shun and I told you enough times that your happiness matters too?” she smiled, shaking her head.

“Princess...” Yuto seemed unsure.

Shun huffed. “Yuto. Just stay here already. You're so stubborn. You said you love him, right?” he told him gruffly, seemingly like he honestly wasn't super thrilled with the situation despite his words. Though his expression softened. “I mean... we'll miss you and all, but just... be happy.” he'd glanced away, a soft, embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

Yuto smiled, a touched expression crossing his features. “Shun...~”

“And Yuya, you'd better take good care of him! The _best_ care!” Shun told him firmly, his eyes icy and serious. “Don't expect we won't come more frequently to visit if Yuto is staying here. He's an important part of our family, blood related or not.”

Yuya laughed nervously. “O-Of course!! I wouldn't dream of anything else! You can visit as much as you'd like and I promise, Yuto will be happy. Well, we both will be...~”

Ruri giggled, then raised her hand and shut her eyes. “With the power entrusted to me as royal princess of the kingdom of Heartland, I hereby relieve Sir Yuto of his duties as knight and guard of our great kingdom,” she announced, her tone official and firm. She opened her eyes, her smile warm and caring. “With, of course, the final command from my brother standing in place. Be happy, Yuto...~”

Yuya stood up, somewhat unsure, though heart filled with hope. He took Yuto's hand to try and get his attention again. “S-So...” he trailed. “Now that that's sorted... will... will you marry me, Yuto...?”

Yuto gave a laugh and turned his attention back to Yuya again. “Yes. Yuya, I will marry you~” he agreed, laughing more as Yuya pounced on him, sealing the deal with a deep, excited kiss.

Yuya pulled back so he could slip the ring onto Yuto's finger and Yuto laced their fingers together, resting his forehead against Yuya's, a warm, bright smile on his lips. “Yuya... I promise... I'll love you and I'll protect you until the day I die...~” he assured him, making Yuya giggle.

“You're gonna make Sawatari jealous with that protecting thing. He already thinks I'm trying to replace him with you~” he teased.

Yuto grinned and rolled his eyes, looping his free arm around Yuya's waist, pulling him closer to him. “Well then Sawatari might have to be a little jealous~” he chuckled before pressing another loving kiss to the lips of his new fiancé. Yuya wasn't about to protest.

Ruri stepped past them towards the helm of the ship. “Captain!” she called. “I think we need to turn this ship around! It seems that my brother and I might be staying a little longer in this kingdom. After all, there's a wedding to arrange! And we wouldn't miss it for the world.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you all for the kind support as I wrote this fic. 
> 
> I'm thinking if there's enough interest in it, I might do a secondary little series of one-shots for this, like... how Sawatari became Yuya's knight or... maybe something to do with the wedding or, who knows, maybe I'll do a little love story for Sawatari too since he's so popular! 
> 
> If anyone has any questions or anything they want to shoot me, they can always hit me up on my tumblr. I'm nierza on there too. And, though this is a long shot, if anyone does any fanart, pleeeeease tag me so that I can cry and gush for a million years.
> 
> Here's a tiny art I did for this too. http://tinyurl.com/ybxvhvar

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Done part one! I hope you all enjoyed that. Normally I just rp, so this is my first time writing my own fic. I hope it was okay! Comments and kudos greatly apprecaited!


End file.
